Too Late LenXMiku Vocaloid Fanfic
by drowsysuga
Summary: Miku had always loved Len. She was always there for him... But in the end... Len liked Rin. And was too late to realize his feelings for Miku.
1. Too Late

• • •

Miku loved Len.

• • •

But Len liked Rin.

• • •

But Miku still supported him, because she wanted to see him happy.

• • •

Even though it hurt.

• • •

Len and Rin got together.

• • •

But for some unknown reason, Len couldn't stop thinking about Miku.

• • •

Two years past since Miku moved away for a unknown reason.

• • •

One day they got a letter from her.

• • •

Happy to know that they'll meet Miku again.

• • •

Only to find the opposite of how they expected to meet.

• • •

And it was at that moment...

• • •

Len realized how he felt...

• • •

And Also...

• • •

That he was TOO LATE.

• • •


	2. 1

Miku was especially nervous today. Today was the day she was to confess to her crush, which even none of her best friends knew of. That person, was none other than Len Kagamine.

She waited for Len to come out his classroom and walk to the cafeteria with his friends like he did everyday. And just before he left, she quickly grabbed his hand, causing him to turn towards her. She took a deep breath, blushing, before asking him to meet her at the music room after school. Len, eyes wide, just nodded and gave a smile. Miku, seeing that he said yes, let go of his hand and ran to her classroom, where her best friends Rin , Luka and Gumi were waiting.

Meanwhile, Len's friends kept teasing him about Miku. Kaito nudging him , Mikuo telling him to take care of his younger twin. But all that Len could do was sigh, as he was thinking of ways to explain to her, as he didn't like her that way.

He liked Rin.  
_

Miku was literally having asthma now. She was struggling to breathe , thinking about all the possible things that could happen after her confession. _'Would he say no ?! Would he say yes ? What if he never talks to me again ?!'_

Busy hitting her head on the wall out of frustration, she suddenly heard the door slide open, before shooting up straight.

She saw him. Len Kagamine. The boy she's been crushing on for 3 years now. She's liked him since middle school, since she's laid eyes on him at the festival, where she first met him.

 **3 years ago.**

 **Miku was seperated from Rin and Luka due to her being dragged away by a crowd of people. She didn't know what to do, she had no phone to use, knowing her strict parents. So she just sat down on a nearby bench eating her candy apple, hoping either she or her friends would spot each other.**

 **As her eyes darted around nervously, she felt a hand snake up her waist. She turned to see a drunk man. Scared to anger him, she politely asked him to let go. However, instead of removing his hand, he just moved it towards her chest. Almost reaching his hand in her yukata , she squeezed her eyes shut. After awhile , she couldn't feel the man's hand roaming around her body anymore. She slowly opened her eyes, before snapping them open.**

 **She then saw him, the one and only Len Kagamine. She watched as he punched the drunk, his soft looking, blonde hair, flowing behind him. But what really allured her to him was his eyes. His electric blue eyes which reminded her of those flowers. The flowers that her late mother used to give her, saying it was a good charm.**

 **She finally snapped out of it when she felt a hand at her shoulder, however, this time, it wasn't that drunk man.**

 **It was Len.**  
 **_**

She smiled to herself, having a flashback of how she met him all those years ago.

She turned to him with a determined look, before it turned into a shocked one. Len looked nervous ! It was a shock to her as he usually was calm and collected in situations like this.

They both stood in silence for a moment, Miku actually liking it . It made her feel relieved that she need not confess yet. But she decided to be brave and break it. Pulling on the hem of her skirt, blushing furiously, eyes squeezed shut , she looked up to see Len look as nervous as she was. Both had different things to tell each other, but there was only one thought going through both their minds : _'It's now or never !'_

At the same time they both shouted , " I like you !" and "I'm sorry, but I don't like you that way !"

Miku's eyes widened as she processed what he had said. "I'm sorry, but I don't like you that way !" The words were ringing through her head.

For a moment, she couldn't feel anything. It was like she was just a empty vessel.

Snapping back to her senses, she forced herself to smile and look at Len.

Tears threatening to fall.  
_

Len knew that smile.

The smile that showed pain and sadness. He hurt her feelings. But instead of crying and running away like what he saw other girls do when he watched Kaito and Mikuo coolly reject and brush off, she stood her ground and gave him a bitter smile.

"You like someone else, don't you, Len ?" Her voice was cracking and he could tell she was forcing herself to smile and be strong, when she was really breaking inside.  
_

Miku watched as Len bit his lip, a small blush forming on those soft , chubby looking cheeks of his. "Yes." He quietly said, scared that a single word would break her to pieces.

Looking up, expecting her to cry, he instead received another one of those sad smiles again.

"Who is it ?"

Len looked down, he tried to force his blush down knowing it might cause more damage than he already did to her, but all his efforts were all put to vain. His blush was slowly increasing as he told her his crush, which just like Miku, no one knew.

"I-It's Rin."  
_

After hearing that, Miku broke. She couldn't stand it. But she still smiled , even though the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

Len felt so guilty. He never thought that rejecting someone could hurt them this much. Normally the girls that his best friends rejected would look okay after a few days like nothing happened and move onto someone else. But Miku was different. And the guilt kept increasing as the seconds past.

"I-I... I will support y-you." Len looked up to face her. After all this, she said she supported him ?

"I-I'm Rin's best f-friend.I might be able to c-convince her to l-like you."

Len looked away from her. The guilt that weighed down on his shoulders was too much and he couldn't bear to look her in the eye.

Another silence.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow t-then... I'll go talk to Rin tomorrow..."

Len couldn't answer nor look at her. He couldn't **move**.

"I'll be going now then,Len."

Still no answer.

 **"Goodbye."**  
 **_**

[ Chapter 1 - End ]


	3. 2

Len groaned . He wasn't in the mood to go to school today, and he definitely did not want to see Miku.

Yesterday's events kept him up all night thinking about it, and seeing Miku would only make him feel worse.

Len rolled over towards the drawer beside his bed, and reached his hand out to grab his switched it on and smiled lovingly at it.

His phone's wallpaper was a picture of Rin, one of the many pictures he took of her secretly. But this was his favourite. It was a picture of Rin sitting under a Sakura tree. It was taken when Miku invited him and his friends to come have lunch with them.

He then frowned.

 **Miku**.

He sighed. What was he going to do with Miku ? 'And I can't forget Mikuo too... He's going to kill me after hearing that I broke his sister's heart.'

'But for now... Let's just hope that Miku might get over me and find a new love.'

 **'She's most likely the same as the other girls anyways...'**

If only it was like that, Len.

*Last Night*

Miku reached her hand out to turn the doorknob, but stopped. Her hand started to shake uncontrollably.

She clenched her fist, trying to stop the tears from falling.

'Don't cry, Miku. Get a hold of yourself. It's already been three hours. you can't let Mikuo-nii see you like this or else he might hurt Len.'

 **Len.**

'Why. Why did I fall to fall for him, of all people ? If only I knew that he was just going to break my heart like this. It's strange, isn't it ? Even though I know he doesn't like me and keep convincing myself to get over him, I can't help but to still like him. I love him. So much that it hurts. Heh. This is so much like some cliché love story.'

Miku took a deep breath, calmed down, and then casually walked into her house. Putting a fake smile on her face, she then greeted her brother.

Mikuo lounged on the sofa, going through the channels to find something that would interest him. He was waiting for his younger sister, Miku to come back.

It has been three hours since Len went to meet his sister and she has not come back home yet. Mikuo was beginning to get worried but kept assuring himself that Miku was with len and nothing happened.

Mikuo was very protective of his sister ever since their mother died. Their father had suddenly become abusive, and during the times he visited, he would abuse Miku to the point she almost time, if Mikuo wasn't there, Miku would have already been raped. By their own Father. Honestly,Mikuo didn't know what would happen if he wasn't there for Miku.

His father never laid a finger on Mikuo before, as he said that he needed Mikuo to continue the business.

'I never needed another child, one was enough, but since it made Mikan happy, I just went with it. But now she's dead because of **YOU**!'

Miku's mother, Mikan, died of a illness after giving birth to Miku. Which was the main reason she was the one who was abused, and not Mikuo.

Mikuo, being older by a year felt guilty that he couldn't protect his sister from their father, as he was afraid to be put through what Miku went through.

Mikuo occasionally glanced at his phone for any messages stating that Miku was either coming back or staying over at Len's house. If that ever happened, well, Mikuo was going to kill them if they didn't use protection.

But part of him also was thinking ; 'What if Len had not liked Miku, and broke her heart ? I mean, Len was acting all weird after Miku asked him to meet her. He was spacing out in class a lot, which was strange because he rarely ever does that. And if he liked Miku, he would be blushing about and all.'

Mikuo let out a huge sigh.

Oha Asa even predicted that their zodiac was the ranked the last today, and that it would have the worst luck in love.

Mikuo hated to see his sister sad, and would literally destroy anyone who ever made her cry. And that even applies to his best friends.

Mikuo heard the door creak open and turned his head to see Miku walk in.

"...I'm back, Onii-chan."

Mikuo stared at his sister, who had a wide grin on her face. He noticed that her eyes were red and puffy, and her hair was disheveled.

"Did...Did something happen, Miku ? Did Len do something to you that you didn't like ?"

Miku grin only got wider, "Of course not, Onii-chan ! He didn't do anything !"

"Then where were you for the last three hours ?"

Miku smile was gone and was replaced with a frown. "Ah..." She paused for a moment, staring down at her feet."I...I was studying. With Len. I needed help on my Algebra homework, and since Len was good at that subject, I decided to ask him to teach me..."

"For THREE hours ?" Mikuo raised a eyebrow.

"Urr... Yeah ! I'm pretty much hopeless in algebra !"

"Are you sure ? Cause I'm pretty sure you got an A in your previous algebra test." Mikuo narrowed his eyes in suspicion. There was definitely something going on.

"Well... I found that it started to get wayyyyyy harder than it used to be and couldn't keep up...Haha...ha..." She rubbed the back of her head.

But before Mikuo could say anything he was interrupted. " Ahahaha ! Look at the time ! It's already Ten ! It's quite late and I think I should sleep cause there's school tomorrow ! So... Goodnight Onii-chan !"

Miku didn't wait for his answer and just ran up to her room.

Mikuo stared at the staircase leading upstairs for a moment, before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

He convinced himself that nothing was wrong and that Miku was fine. Miku wouldn't lie to him, she never had before. But even though he kept convincing himself that, he couldn't help but have a unsettling feeling in his stomach.

He got up, switched off the TV and brushed off the imaginary dirt off hhis clothes. He walked upstairs towards his room,but stopped just right in front of Miku's door.

 **"Goodnight, Miku."**

[ Chapter 2 , END ]


End file.
